The present invention relates to equipment called "for wind" whose object is to control the transport and deposit of pulverulent material, e.g., sand and snow.
In the field of snow, this transport is the cause of avalanches in upper mountain and the formation of drifts on the communication passages in middle mountain regions.
The conventional "wind" works are fixedly and immovably implanted in the conventional fence with respect to the orientation of the face of the fence to the wind. The conventional fence is maximally effective only when the apparatus is perpendicular to the direction of the wind.
Most of the time it is impossible, without resorting to continuous measures over several years, to know with precision the principal direction of the wind which causes drifts or mounds. Furthermore, it is possible that the wind may blow in several of directions causing disturbing phenomena in the deposit of the snow. Presently, the wind works or barrier fences are implanted in a empirical fashion on the terrain which may result in no barrier effect and may even result in detrimental effects such as the deposit of snow at a location where one wished to avoid it.